My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars New Year Speci
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is the New Year Special, I regret to say that one of the main cahracters gets killed off in this one, it's a real tear jerker. As always read, enjoy and post those reviews. Thanks


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars New Year Special.**_

_Chapter 1._

_**This New Year Special carries on from Volume 11, but is set some two months later, on New Year's Eve to be exact, I hope that you all enjoy!**_

It was New Year's Eve and the guys were all so very excited, they had heard about a large New Year's party. They had all come running to me to ask if they could go and check it out.

**Throttle:** Hey Daz, I know that you and your family are big on tradition an all, but we just thought that we would check out this New Year's party just to say that we had done it, I mean, it's not as if there won't be any more New Year's.

**Me:** It's ok Throttle, you don't have to lay it on so thick, if you and the guys want to go to this party then I'm not going to stop you.

**Vinnie:** Aw Daz, you are the greatest.

**Me:** Yeah I know, maybe I'll remind you all of that sometime.

It was now 5:30 pm and the guys were all getting ready to go to the party, I would be content with having my family around for the New Year celebrations, Stanchion and Alteezer had also decided that they would stay and celebrate the New Year with us.

6:30 pm, the guys all called out to say that they were leaving for the party.

**Me:** Ok guys, go and have fun, but be careful.

**Guys:** We will.

My family arrived at the house at 7:00 pm, I opened the door and invited them in.

**Mom:** What no guys?

**Me:** Na, it's just us old wrinkley's tonight, the guys have all gone to a New Year's Eve party in town.

_Chapter 2._

We all entered the living room and I offered everyone a drink, this was how it had been every year, but this year don't ask me why but I suddenly got a feeling of impending doom, as though this New Year was not going to be a good one.

After a while I had managed to shake most of the doom and gloom feeling away, but I still had a small niggling feeling somewhere in the back of my mind.

Daniel the cook had prepared a wonderful finger buffet for tonight's festivities and had started laying it out on the dining room table. It was now 9:30 pm and we all began to tuck into the buffet, Daniel had really done me proud this year there was everything from Sausage Rolls to numerous plates with slices of different meats arranged on them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At The Party!**

It was now 11:55 pm, _Just five minutes to go_ Throttle thought to himself. It had been a very good natured party, that was all about to change though. Vinnie decided to go to the bar and get himself and the guys another round of Root Beers, ready to toast the New Year. Vinnie had just placed his order with the Barman and was making his way back to where his bro's all stood.

Vinnie had managed to get about half way when he found his path was blocked by a heavily built man, "Excuse me please" Vinnie politely asked, the man didn't move, maybe with all the noise he hadn't heard Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** Excuse me please, may I just come through.

**Man:** Hey punk, I don't like your attitude.

**Vinnie:** What attitude, I'm just trying to get back to my bro's with their drinks.

The man grabbed one of the glasses of Root Beer and emptied the contents over Vinnie, Vinnie was about to put down his tray and show the man the error of his ways when the man smashed the empty glass against the side of a table.

_Chapter 3._

Before Vinnie knew what was happening the heavily built man had got the broken glass held towards him, threatening to stab him with it. Vinnie called out to his bro's, bad move on Vinnie's part, the man fearing that the mouse had managed to attract the attention of his bro's thrust the broken glass deep into Vinnie's chest, Vinnie let out a scream of pain, that had got the bro's attention.

The bro's hurriedly made their way to where the scream had come from just in time to see Vinnie start falling to the floor, the once pure white fur which covered Vinnie's chest was now stained with his blood.

Throttle shouted out his brothers name.

**Throttle:** VINNIE.

The Barman had seen what had happened and had already called for the police and ambulance, Throttle fell to his knees and held Vinnie's head in his hands.

The paramedics rushed into the bar to where Vinnie was lying, Modo had to pull a grief stricken Throttle from Vinnie's side so that the paramedics could go to work. A number of party goers had restrained the man responsible for the unprovoked attack on Vinnie, Throttle and the guys took him outside and what was to follow, well let me tell you it wasn't pretty.

Throttle and the guys all re-entered the bar and went to where the paramedics were still working on Vinnie, one of the paramedics then stood up with a solemn look on his face and simply uttered the words "I'm sorry sir, we could not save him".

Throttle screamed out in pain "**Noooooooo**", he fell to his knees by his bro's side once again and hugged him for the last time, Vince was now kneeling the other side of his father's lifeless body crying uncontrollably, Modo and Rimfire were now shielding Rufus and Daz Jnr., from the sight that lay before them.

The paramedics then placed Vinnie's lifeless body onto the stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance, by now the police had arrived and were starting to take statements from witnesses. A policeman walked over to the guys, "I'm so sorry for your loss, I know that your not exactly up for talking at the moment, but we will need a statement from each of you at some point, once again I'm so sorry".

_Chapter 4._

The Barman had known the guys for years and he could not believe that Vinnie was gone, shaking almost uncontrollably he picked up the phone and called me back at the house.

**Back At The House.**

It was now 12:05 we had all hugged and congratulated each other on the beginning of a New Year, I nearly missed the ringing of the phone amidst all the noise. I answered the phone expecting to hear the guys all shouting "Happy New Year", but no.

**Barman:** Hi Daz, it's Wayne here, the Barman at the Night-life night club.

**Me:** Who?

**Barman:** You know Wayne from the night club, where the large New Year's Eve party was being held.

It suddenly dawned on me what he was talking about.

**Me:** Oh hi Wayne, Happy New Year.

**Wayne:** I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but I'm gonna ruin the New Year before it's even started.

**Me:** What? Why?

**Wayne:** Lets just say there's been a fight and your gonna have to come and pick the guys up.

_I knew I should have put my foot down and stopped them from going,_ I thought.

**Me:** Ok Wayne, I'm on my way.

I informed my guests about what was going on and we all decided to head down to the night club.

We all made it to one of the vehicles and took the twenty minute drive to the night club.

_Chapter 5._

We all arrived at the night club and entered, the place was now empty all apart from the guys and Wayne the Barman who came to meet us at the door.

Wayne led us to the guys who were now all crying and shouting "No, No, No", Modo looked up at me and made his way over to me.

**Modo:** Daz can you grab hold of Charley Ma'am cos she's gonna need some support.

I did as Modo had asked but didn't know why.

**Me:** Ok Modo, what's wrong?, more to the point where the bloody hell is Vinnie?

**Modo:** Charley ma'am, Daz, there's no easy way to say this, I can't believe that I'm having to say this, Vinnie is dead.

**Charley:** Modo how could you that's a terrible thing to say, even in jest.

**Modo:** Miss Charley ma'am, I only wish it were a sick joke, but it's not it's for real.

At this Charley began to go weak and started crying uncontrollably, somehow I managed to stop Charley from falling to the floor, though quite how I was still standing was a mystery as I too was crying uncontrollably.

Wayne had seen us both nearly give way and had arranged some seats for us to sit on. After about ten minutes of solid crying Charley suddenly stiffened up.

**Charley:** My god Vince, where is Vince?

Vince ran to his mother's side and spoke through his tears.

**Vince:** I'm here momma.

The youngster threw his arms around his mother and they both started crying again, I gently removed my arm from supporting Charley's back and stood up to walk over to the rest of the guys, who as you can probably guess were in a right old state.

_Chapter 6._

I gathered the guys together and we pulled into a group hug, each of us balling our eyes out.

It was now 8:00 am, we had now calmed down enough to make the solemn trip to the hospital to let Charley be close to her husband for one last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now a week since Vinnie had been murdered, the police had arrested what was left of the scum that had murdered Vinnie, he would not see light of day again as he was going to be spending the rest of his life behind the bars of a prison cell, however, one thought struck me, ok this beast was going to be in prison for the rest of his life, but at least he had a life, which is something that Vinnie no longer had.

Two weeks after the death of our comrade and the day that we had all been dreading, Vinnie's funeral.

Sure we'd witnessed a funeral of someone we loved before with the passing of Modo's mother, Bola, but this one was going to be different, even the Mayor and Mayoress of Kidderminster had joined the mourners.

As usual, all the mice were in full dress uniform, even I had been given a dress uniform to wear as Throttle and the guys now thought of me as one of them. I stood proud in amongst the mice ranks, Admiral Carbine stood at the head of the congregation and began to speak.

**Carbine:** Today is the day that none of us could have thought would arrive, indeed that none of us wanted to arrive, we are all gathered here today to pay our last respects to a dear friend, colleague, bro, father and husband, General Vincent Van Wham. Vincent or Vinnie as he was known to most of us was a fun loving, thrill seeking crazy mouse, he along with his brothers, was also a great Martian National Hero. I may not have befriended him the way the rest of you did but and I say this without fear of looking like a hypocrite, I am proud to say that General Vincent Van Wham was and in my mind still is one of the three best soldiers to ever live on Mars and I'm also very proud to say that I knew him.

Carbine began to cry as she said these last few words.

**Carbine:** If I may, I will now hand over to Admiral Stoker.

_Chapter 7._

Admiral Stoker stood at the head of the congregation and paid this very moving tribute to his fallen bro.

**Stoker:** As you all know, I don't do funerals too well, I proved that at my late wife's funeral. This one, however, is if anything worse than Bola's, you see I have known Vinnie ever since he was five and back on Mars, I have seen him grow up, from a headstrong and crazy five year old child to a headstrong and crazy adult. We have fought together in many battles, in each one he would come back with some sort of injury but he would always come back, heck part of me is expecting him to come sailing down the aisle on his red racer going like his tail was on fire, but alas I know that he won't be coming back and why, because he showed one small act of kindness to buy his bro's a drink at a New Year's party only to be stabbed by a mad man with a broken glass. What was Vinnie's crime?, why had the man stabbed him? I'll tell you why, Vinnie had politely asked the man if he could get by as he was carrying a tray of drinks and the man was in his way. I know from talking with General Throttle that Vinnie had got a little jealous of Rufus when I called him Rookie way back when Rufus was training, I would now like to set that to rights if I may? Vinnie, I know that you can hear me, I'm so very sorry that I made you jealous when I called Rufus rookie, the truth is, the only mouse that I could ever affectionately call rookie was you. Friends and relatives gathered here today I know that we don't have drinks, but I would still like to propose a toast if I may?, To the best damn rookie to earn his place in the Biker Mice team, to Vincent, may he rest in peace.

Stoker now began to cry, Modo and I walked from the line and made our way to Stoker and helped him back to his seat, next came Throttle, he stood at the head of the crowd.

**Throttle:** I feel as though I have know Vincent all my life, in fact it's not that far from the truth, even though we were not blood relatives there were many times that it felt like we were, I have lost count of how many times Vincent, sorry Vinnie, has saved my tail indeed all our tails, yes, Vinnie had a real nasty temper on him but as Charley found out he could also be the sweetest guy you could ever wish to meet, with regard to his temper, I know for a fact that our friend Daz has been on the receiving end as have myself and Modo. The thing is though you just can't stay mad at him for long, he always wins you round. I am so going to miss you bro, "RIDE FREE CITIZEN".

Modo was too cut up to even attempt to say anything, so I decided that I would give it a go.

**Me:** As Throttle has just said yes I've been on the receiving end of the great Van Wham temper, but I deserved it, for the most part though I can actually state without fear of contradiction Vinnie was one of the nicest mice I've ever met, present company accepted of course. There is some sunshine on this dark and gloomy day in the shape of Vince, Spirit, Charley and Stanchion they should all be so very proud of the one they called father, husband and son. Ladies and gentlemen I give you General Vincent 'Vinnie' Van Wham.

_Chapter 8._

In a total surprise move the Mayor and Mayoress asked if they could speak, we all could see no reason for them not too so we allowed them to take to the head of the gathering.

**Mayor:** I can not say that I knew Mr Van Wham as well as everyone else in this room, however, I know for a fact that he had a huge heart and a lot of love to give. I'm reminded of the time when both he and his son nearly died trying to help people when their vehicles were frozen from all that bad snow we had, I also know for a fact that if he were still here that he would do it again and again as he constantly put others before himself. I can not offer much to ease the sorrow that Mr Van Wham's family must be feeling right now, but what I can do is to make sure that if they ever need help they have only to ask and also I can make damn sure that the beast that caused Vinnie's untimely death will never ever see the light of day again.

Admiral Carbine thanked the Mayor for his tribute to Vinnie and brought the funeral service to a dignified end. Now came the hard part, we now had to bury our love Vinnie, it seemed only right and fitting that he would be buried in Bola's garden of remembrance next to Modo's grey furred momma.

It was now time for the guard of honour which would be made up of Carbine, Stoker, Throttle, Modo, Rimfire, Vince, Daz Jnr., Rufus and me. Rimfire's adopted son Josh was also present, we also had nine students from the academy. We needed one more but who? There was a gentle rumble as the sound of a motorbike engine could be heard, it was Vinnie's ever faithful Red Racer letting us know that she wanted to join the guard of honour. With that sorted all twenty one of us stood in a line waiting for Carbine to give the order.

**Carbine:** Honour Guard, present arms ... FIRE!

At Carbine's order we all raised our guns and pointed them up to the sky, then fired giving Vinnie a heroic soldiers send off. Josh holstered his weapon then took a step from the ranks, he placed a bugle to his lips and sounded the 'Last Post'.

After the ceremony Vince came to see me and asked me the question to which there could only be one answer.

**Vince:** Daz, I wish to help keep my father's memory alive, I wish to fully join the ranks of the Biker Mice, it is also my intention to use my father's bike as I hope a fitting tribute.

_Chapter 9._

Throttle had heard Vince talking to me and had made his way over to us.

**Throttle:** I'm sorry Daz, I didn't mean to eaves drop your conversation with Vince. Vince did I hear you say that you wanted to fully join the ranks of the Biker Mice?

**Vince:** Yes General Throttle, you did.

**Throttle:** Ok, firstly, just call me Uncle Throttle you are after all Vinnie's son, secondly, I can't speak for Modo, but it would surely make me proud to accept you into the ranks of the Biker Mice, you say that you would like to ride your father's bike as part of the Biker Mice to hopefully pay your father a fitting tribute, I think that would be the most loyal and loving thing to do and I'm sure that it's what your father would have wanted.

Throttle consulted with Modo about the plans for Vince to fully join the Biker Mice ranks, even though the memory of Vinnie's death was still so very strong in Modo's mind, causing him much pain and sorrow, he agreed with Throttle that it would have been what Vinnie would have wanted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six months have now passed since Vinnie's death, we all still feel his absence, we all still mourn his passing. There are times for me when I actually think I see him but then I know that is true for many of us. Life has though begun to get back to normal, Vince has taken his place in the ranks of the Biker Mice complete with his new best friend, Vinnie's Red Racer. It has been agreed that Vince's own bike will be placed in storage until the day that his sister, Spirit, is old enough to ride it.

A/N: Finally on a personal note, I apologise if there are sections of this story that don't make sense, but it is very difficult to write a story as solemn and sad as this one whilst trying to see through tears.

I know that the characters in these stories are fictional, but I would like to dedicate this story to Stanchion, Vince, Spirit and Charley Van Wham, I would also like to make a second dedication, **_IN LOVING MEMORY OF OUR DEAR DEPARTED FRIEND, VINCENT 'VINNIE' VAN WHAM, RIDE FREE CITIZEN._**

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
